Your eyes open
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: OS Al abrir los ojos encontró las respuestas frente a ella... respuestas que hubiese preferido fueran otras.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de esta FanFiction me pertenece (Más quisiera que Damon fuera mío xD jaja), sino que fueron tomados prestado a L.J. Smith

* * *

**Your eyes open**

****Sentía que el fuego que había extinguido en aquél sótano, se había instalado en su cuerpo. Su cabeza permanecía abrumada y confusa, aunque ella repitiera que se sentía bien, para evitar la preocupación de Elena. Ser bruja no era tan fácil y divertido como parecía en un principio; el Grimorio no era un libro de cocina, y su cuerpo estaba dándose cuenta y haciéndoselo saber.

Algo la hizo reparar su mirada en Damon, era la primera vez que lo veía sin sostener esa postura arrogante que lo caracterizaba; sentado con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, seguía tosiendo a causa de la verbena que le habían inyectado, y cada tanto levantaba la cabeza y miraba con rareza la situación entre Stefan y Elena. ¿Celos? ¿Resignación? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Dolor?, Bonnie intentaba leer que denotaba esa mirada, pero no lo lograba descifrar, quizá no se tratara de nada de eso, o quizá se tratara de todo eso junto… al fin y al cabo, era Damon, y podía esperarse cualquier cosa de él.  
No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, se había sumergido en el profundo azul de sus ojos y no podía salir de allí, se estaba ahogando en ellos.

-Gracias –susurró con el hilo de voz que podía mantener, sacándola de esa especie de trance. Ella parpadeo fuerte al volver a la realidad. Se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza antes de voltearse. La personalidad soberbia y prepotente de Damon, la desconfianza que le generaba, y la oscuridad que lo envolvía, levantaban un muro entre ellos; ese muro que ahora se preguntaba como había llegado a traspasar.  
-Vamos a llevarlo a su casa, no es conveniente que lo encuentren así, ¿nos acompañas? –la invitó Elena  
-Si, claro –respondió finalmente, sin entender porqué lo hacía, ella ya había ayudado suficiente, y lo que le pasara al vampiro de ahí en más no era de su importancia. Se excusó convenciéndose que debía acompañar a Elena.

Abordaron al auto de Elena, que se acomodó en el asiento de acompañante dejando a Stefan al volante, por lo que a Bonnie no le quedó opción que compartir los asientos traseros con el vampiro detestable. Durante todo el viaje sintió su mirada clavada en la nuca, pero se contuvo de todas las maneras posibles, para no girar y seguir mirando perdida por la ventanilla, y así se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a la casa Salvatore.  
Como una alarma el celular de Elena sonó en el instante que cruzaron la puerta de entrada, atendió la llamada mientras Stefan acomodaba a Damon (que se quejaba por tanta atención) en un sillón.  
De repente toda la atención la captó el rostro pálido de Elena

-¿Qué? –gritó con un temblequeo en la voz. Stefan se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda, esperando que colgara para escuchar lo que había sucedido.  
-Un accidente –titubeo nerviosa al terminar la llamada, los tres esperaron expectantes a que se explayara- Caroline, Matt y Tyler… tuvieron un accidente  
-¿Están bien?- preguntó esta vez empalideciendo Bonnie  
-Caroline esta en el hospital –mencionó sosteniendo el mismo tono y volviendo a tomar su cartera dando indicios de que se dirigiría allí.  
-Te acompaño –encimó Stefan, casi sin dejarla terminar la oración- Bonnie ¿puedes quedarte con Damon?  
- ¡Hey! –se quejó- muerto ya estoy, y moverme puedo solo  
-No hay problema –dijo comprensiva Bonnie, provocando la fulminante mirada de Damon- yo me quedo con él  
-Perfecto –sonrió Elena antes de cerrar la puerta tras su paso.  
-¿Ahora las brujas se dedican a los actos de caridad? –le inquirió irónicamente- No lo necesito, gracias. Puedes irte  
-Damon, no lo compliques más, ¿si?  
-¿Porqué lo haces? –Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a clavar sus malditos ojos azules en los suyos, y sentía las ganas de volver a sumergirse en ellos.  
-Elena… -Excusó rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse  
-¡Oh, vamos!, ni tu te lo crees, y no tengo que ser brujo para darme cuenta  
-¿Darte cuenta de qué?  
-Que te gusto –Su soberbia volvía a hacerse presente en su voz, lo que llenaba de furia a Bonnie. Pero más furia le provocaba el dudar y no poder negárselo de inmediato y sin titubeos  
-Cállate, Damon! –se quejó dándole la espalda para abandonar la escena. Damon fue más rápido aún y en un solo movimiento se posicionó nuevamente frente a ella- Por Dios, Damon, no vuelvas a hacer eso  
-O sino, ¿qué? –la provocó. Bonnie fijo su mirada, cambiando su expresión a una total seriedad- Oh no, no, no… sal de mi cabeza, maldita bruja – se atajó antes de que comenzara a jugar de esa cruel y dolorosa manera con su cerebro. Bonnie sonrió- ¿Lo notas, no? –volvió a inquirir provocativo levantando una ceja, ella lo miró confusa- Me evitas, te pones nerviosa, usas tus poderes de brujita para sobreponerte a mi… ¡te gusto!  
-Te lo vuelvo a decir, o te callas, o no voy a dudar en volver a prender fuego tu cerebro  
-¿Ves? –rió- ¿Porqué en vez de amenazarme no te haces cargo?, sigues evitándome…  
-Y lo seguiré haciendo –afirmó amenazante- porque no me interesa mantener ningún tipo de conversación contigo  
-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Ya te lo dije, estoy aquí porque Elena me lo pidió –Aunque por fuera denotaba firmeza, dentro se veía envuelta en un oleaje de sensaciones. Sabía que odiaba a Damon, pero ¿porqué se sentía incomoda frente a sus provocaciones? ¿Porqué algo la frenaba de llevar a cabo sus advertencias y en cambio volvía a guiarla hacía la perfecta y odiosa mirada del vampiro?

-Una bruja y un vampiro, ¿quién lo diría?, digno de una de esas cursis, empalagosas y marquetineras películas de amor –susurró alejándose de ella  
-Eso nunca va a pasar –dijo entre risas indiferentes  
-¿Porqué tan segura?  
-Porque eres un asesino –respondió Bonnie intentando mostrarse firme  
-Ouch!, eso dolió… igual no es una respuesta valedera –volvió a acercarse, mientras Bonnie retrocedía hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared  
-Nunca me fijaría en ti  
-Error!, respuesta incorrecta otra vez, ya te fijaste en mí… vale, tienes otra chance –su sonrisa de costado era verdaderamente exasperante para cualquiera.  
-Muévete, Damon –ordenó al ver que había quedado acorralada entre él y la pared. Bajó la cabeza porque sabía que no podría mantenerle mucho más el desafío entre miradas. Damon volvió a levantarle la cabeza con la mano en su mentón, obligándola a que volviera a mirarle- Quiero que te alejes  
-No, de verdad que no quieres eso –la proximidad entre ambos era cada vez más estrecha, y los nervios de Bonnie eran los que crecían.  
-¿Y qué es según tu lo que quiero? –preguntó intentando denotar la misma prepotencia que él, pero luego quiso morderse la lengua arrepentida de su impulso. Damon volvió a sonreírle de costado antes de finalmente estrellar sus labios, Bonnie lo separó con furia y él volvió a besarla, ella repitió el proceso pero agregó una cachetada, no conforme con eso, la miró, sonrió y la besó otra vez consiguiendo que se diera por vencida, dándole el triunfo y la razón, generando un odio a si misma en Bonnie por no tener la fuerza de poder (o querer) separar sus labios.

La misma sensación, volvió a sentir que se ahogaba. Como si la rescataran del océano respiró una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos agitada, se sentó de un sobresalto en la cama y creía que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho, sentía resonar sus latidos casi a la altura de la garganta. Se tomó el pecho con ambas manos e intentó controlar su respiración. Miró a su alrededor reconociendo su propia habitación, el reloj señalaba las 3.08 a.m. , miró hacia la ventana y se encontraba cerrada, entonces se dio cuenta, todo había sido un sueño… o una pesadilla.

Abrió sus ojos y tuvo todas las respuestas que necesitaba tener. Abrió los ojos mientras los tenía cerrados, mientras dormía. Abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a la realidad que más temía. Ahora quedaba en ella decidir volver a negarlo todo o mantener sus ojos abiertos…

* * *

**N/A:** _Es la primer historia que escribo en este fandom, pero no será la última :).  
Si bien Bamon no es una pareja oficial, ni tampoco ha pasado nada entre ellos, ya estoy enamorada de la pareja que podrían ser, y como siempre me doy el gusto escribiendo lo que quiero que suceda, con esto no hice excepción y así comenzaría la historia entre ellos... jaja  
Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen Reviews con sus opiniones! _


End file.
